


A Little Family History

by BevedUpRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevedUpRose/pseuds/BevedUpRose
Summary: Qrow tells his nieces a story of his family.





	

It was a lovely Spring day on the island of Patch and with it came the arduous task of cleaning. Everyone in the Xiao Long/Branwen/Rose household had their respected areas to clean but it did not mean they couldn’t take the time to help each other. 

Ruby and Yang helped their Uncle Qrow take the few boxes of belongings he had to the guest room where he would stay during the brief moments of relaxation he had between missions. He told them he didn’t need help but they insisted and how could he resist the puppy dog eyes of his youngest niece.

“Oooh, is this you Uncle Qrow?”

He looked up from where he was putting the last of his clothes away and walked to Ruby, who was huddled over a small box near the door, a small frame clutched in her hands. In the photograph was a bearded man that had the same wispy hair and striking red eyes that Qrow had but his eyes held a wisdom that Qrow had yet to achieve even after his many years as a Hunter.

He scoffs, “I can’t pull off a beard like that” He smiles at the laugh he could rile out of her.

“Well who is it?” By this point her sister’s laughter had caught Yang’s attention, she soon joined them at their new spot on the bed.

“That’s my old man, now he was an old crow.” The three of them laughed.

“So he’s our grandpa…?” Yang was transfixed by the photo of this man with the young Branwen twins.

Before he could answer, Ruby piped up “Oh! What was he like? Was he a huntsmen? What was his weapon? How did-” A calloused hand covered her mouth. “Easy there pipsqueak,” he smiled “why don’t we take a break and I’ll tell you more.”

Ruby nodded enthusiastically and hopped onto the bed, along with Yang, as soon as Qrow removed his hand. Qrow chuckled and sat between them, the picture in his lap.

“I guess I should start at the beginning.”


End file.
